One Day In BALI
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: ChanSoo-KaiBaek, But KaiSoo n ChanBaek at the end. ChanBaek saling mencintai namun harus terpisah, begitu pula dg KaiSoo. Suatu hari, mereka berempat bertemu kembali di Pulau Bali, dengan bertukar pasangan. /Bad Summary/ RnR, With Junhyung BEAST and Hara KARA.


**Blue Butterfly Series**

Staring :

Do Kyung Soo

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Special Appearance :

Yong Joon Hyung BEAST

Goo Ha Ra KARA

Pairing :

ChanSoo (Most)

KaiBaek

ChanBaek and KaiSoo diawal dan diakhir

Length : Chaptered and Series (tentative)

Rating : T

**Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika ada kejadian yang mirip dengan kejadian dicerita ini, hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Nama dan tempat kejadian, saya sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. TQ**

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**One Day In Bali**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memetik gitar dengan selembut mungkin, namun nyatanya senar gitar dan jari tangannya benar-benar tidak akan bisa menjadi teman akrab. Pada akhirnya, dia kesal sendiri dan membiarkan gitar itu melorot di kedua pahanya yang berselonjor dengan bebas.

"Tidak semua orang bisa bermain gitar. Hanya mereka yang _genius_ dalam bermusik dan juga memiliki _passion _dalam bermain gitar sajalah yang bisa memainkannya dengan indah."

**JRENG!**

Kyungsoo _menggenjreng_ gitarnya asal-asalan. Disatu sisi, ucapan itu ada benarnya. Tapi disisi lain, dia tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Kyungsoo sangat _genius _dalam bermusik, kau tahu? Hanya saja, dia tidak begitu pandai bermain gitar, dan _uhmm_… sepertinya tidak ada alat music yang benar-benar bisa dimainkannya.

"Hah! Kau ini siapa sih? Musisi? Berani sekali kau mengomentari permainan gitarku," dengus Kyungsoo sebal. Sekali lagi, ia bisa saja mengakui ucapan orang tersebut, namun sayangnya harga dirinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk diam saja.

"Lebih dari seorang musisi. Musik sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwaku."

"Huh," Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. Orang seperti apa yang berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Ia menoleh untuk memandangnya. Namun tidak sampai lima detik, ia kembali membuang muka.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ah! Orang itu… Kyungsoo kembali meliriknya dari sudut mata. Bibir seksi yang belum bergerak sedikitpun. Mata dengan _smoke eyes_ yang bisa tahan untuk tidak berkedip selama mungkin. Wajah angkuh yang menyebalkan. Wajah itu, orang itu..

"_Aigoo_~" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Kyungsoo _ssi_, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku lagi?"

Sambil menyipitkan matanya, Kyungsoo berusaha memandang Junhyung dengan tersenyum. "Apa yang _hyung_, lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang mencuri gitarku, dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang penyanyi jalanan yang tidak berbakat disini," Junhyung tersenyum singkat.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan mulutnya, bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Lelaki menyebalkan ini, walaupun terlihat pendiam tapi sekali berkata, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memenangkan perdebatannya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, sepasang kekasih melewati mereka berdua yang sedang duduk diatas pasir putih. Kyungsoo dan Junhyung sempat berpandangan sebentar, sebelum perhatian Kyungsoo terfokus sepenuhnya kearah dua orang laki-laki yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa kau harus mengikutiku sampai disini? Kau belum paham juga kalau kita sudah putus?" lelaki yang lebih pendek berkata penuh emosi.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah sedih lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup kembali. Seolah dia sudah tau akan mati saat itu, namun masih memikirkan cara untuk bunuh diri. Sementara itu, Junhyung memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah menghayati adegan didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau baik-baik saj…"

"Park Chanyeol! Aku kesini bersama tunanganku? Menurutmu, apa yang paling mungkin membuatku tidak baik-baik saja, selain kehadiranmu disini?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sepertinya, tubuhnya sudah terisi energy sekarang. "Aku juga ingin melihat, seperti apa Kim Jong In itu."

"Hah, apa?" dengus Byun Baek Hyun, lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu.

Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar ucapan kedua lelaki itu, mendadak terdiam dengan pikiran menerawang. Junhyung menyadari hali itu. "Apa Kim Jong In yang itu?" bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu dia? Apa kau ingin memastikan bahwa dia bisa membahagiakanku atau tidak?" ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa? Jadi benar apa yang aku katakan? _Aigoo_, bagaimana jika kekasihmu mengetahui ini? Apa dia tidak sakit hati?"

Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan tatapan benci. Kyungsoo yang kembali ke alam sadarnya ikut-ikutan memandang Baekhyun benci.

"Oh.. Apa kau belum menemukan penggantiku?"

Tepat. Kyungsoo memandang kearah Chanyeol yang belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebagai perlawanan. "Ayo bicaralah… katakan sesuatu…" lirih Kyungsoo. Junhyung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya penggantimu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Apa dia disini juga? Sepertinya aku harus berbicara kepadanya, agar dia tidak salah paham kepadaku."

"Dia…"

Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berkutik, Kyungsoo bisa tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih belum memiliki pengganti lelaki culas itu. Melihat hal seperti itu terjadi begitu saja di depan mukanya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia memberikan gitarnya kepada Junhyung dan pura-pura menyingsingkan lengannya. "_Hyung_, jaga baik-baik gitarmu, aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana?" Junhyung menangkap gitarnya hati-hati. Kyungsoo benar-benar keterlaluan, ketika meminjamnya tanpa ijin kenapa dia harus mengembalikannya tanpa permintaan maaf?

"Disaat seperti ini, pahlawan cantik dibutuhkan," ucap Kyungsoo. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tapi kamu kan lelaki? Kenapa bisa cantik?" tanya Junhyung pada diri sendiri. Ia memandang gitarnya sekilas, sebelum memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

.

**AZL**

.

"Benarkah? Apa dia disini juga? Sepertinya aku harus berbicara kepadanya, agar dia tidak salah paham kepadaku," tantang Baekhyun percaya diri.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih meremas-remas tangannya mencoba mencari alasan. "Dia.." lirihnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Dilubuk hati Baekhyun, ia sebenarnya sangat tidak tega melihat mantan kekasihnya seperti ini. Dia seperti anak autis yang bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak melawan, saat mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar kepadanya? "Ayo lawan aku, Chanyeol…" bisik hati Baekhyun.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu."

Baekhyun terkejut dan kelihatannya Chanyeol juga terkejut. Siapa lelaki berparas imut ini? Wajahnya putih bersinar, senyumnya indah sekali. Seperti pasir di pantai, dia sangat berkilau. Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun, kembali kepada _image _ketusnya.

"Aku?" lelaki itu tersenyum. Kakinya maju satu langkah dan tangannya mengapit lengan Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun mencelos, jangan-jangan…

"Aku Do Kyung Soo. Pacar baru Chanyeol," lelaki itu tersenyum kembali. Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan sendirinya. Benarkah? Benarkah itu? Mata Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol. Dia sepertinya sangat terkejut. Apa itu? Ekspresi apa itu?

Apa Chanyeol tidak tau kalau pacarnya mengikutinya sampai Bali? Dan sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau dia muncul di saat Baekhyun bersamanya? Jadi, benar kalau dia itu pacarnya? Kau harus tegar Baekhyun! Bukankah kau yang memulai pertarungan ini?

"Benarkah kau pacarnya?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cantik. Mata bulat besarnya memandang kearah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kamu akan salah paham melihatku bersama dengan Chanyeol tapi kau tak perlu khawatir…"

"Aku tidak khawatir. Aku percaya padanya," sela Kyungsoo cepat.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut. Dia, si Kyungsoo itu… lebih baik dari dirinya dalam hal apapun. Baekhyun bisa melihat itu, dan ia tidak terima.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi," Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa rasanya pahit.

"_Emm_… Selamat jalan," ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, aku pergi," Baekhyun berusaha menatap Chanyeol. Namun, lelaki itu masih tanpa ekspresi. Dan Baekhyun segera berlalu, sebelum hatinya semakin pecah berkeping-keping.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia melepas paksa tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di lengannya. Telapak tangannya yang lebar itu mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau?"

Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur?"

"Aku…" Kyungsoo merinding. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

Sementara itu, Junhyung yang melihat hal itu dengan jelas, memasang tampang acuh tak acuh sembari memainkan senar gitarnya.

_"Seandainya… kau tidak melakukan itu,_

_ Mungkin aku tidak begini,_

_ Seandainya… aku tidak melakukan ini,_

_ Mungkin kau tak begitu,"_

_('Asal-Asalan' _By _Ai Zhi Lan)_

.

**AZL**

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ikut campur?" Mata Chanyeol menatap kedalam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kaki Kyungsoo mundur selangkah begitu saja. Seolah terhipnotis, matanya hanya menatap mata Chanyeol tanpa bisa berpaling lagi, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkedip.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya kali ini. Tubuhnya kaku dan matanya tak bisa berkedip dengan sendirinya. Bahkan saat matahari tenggelam di tengah lautan, menyisakan warna jingganya yang cantik, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa berkedip.

"Hey!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo berulangkali, barulah _namja _itu bereaksi. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berulangkali.

"Aku, Do Kyung Soo."

"Iya aku tahu namamu, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud…"

"Chanyeol _ah_," Sela Kyungsoo cepat. "Mari ikut aku sebentar."

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Namun tangan Kyungsoo sudah menggenggamnya erat dan menariknya, sebelum lelaki itu sempat menjawab ajakan atas dirinya.

Chanyeol memandang tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Terlihat perbedaan warna yang kontras. Chanyeol mudah sekali menyadari perbedaan itu, tangan Kyungsoo sangat putih dan seolah-olah… apa ini? Seperti berlian yang berkilauan. Dan tidak hanya tangannya saja, seluruh tubuhnya-pun begitu. Seeolah sinar itu bisa menembus kaosnya.

Sangat cantik…

Begitu cantik…

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik saat sinar itu menghiasi wajah bulatnya. Begitu pula dengan gigi putihnya yang terkadang terlihat saat dia tertawa. Chanyeol benar-benar tersihir. Dia baru tersadar dari sihir Kyungsoo saat kakinya sudah terendam air laut yang merayap ke bibir pantai.

Chanyeol menunduk memandangi kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu dengan _merk _yang sama yang dikenakan timnas Jerman.

"Rasanya hangat, apa karena sepatu ini?" bisik Chanyeol pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengarnya, mendadak heboh sendiri melihat sepatu Chanyeol yang basah. "Ah, _Mianhaeyo_! Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau masih mengenakan sepatumu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa melepasnya dan mengeringkannya sebentar," ucap Chanyeol sembari melepas sepatu tanpa mengubah posisi berdirinya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kaki Kyungsoo yang telanjang. Ini aneh.

"Kau?" Chanyeol memandang penasaran kearah lelaki yang sudah belasan kali tersenyum dihadapannya itu, "bukankah kau tadi memakai sepatu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Itu sepatuku," Kyungsoo menunjuk sepasang sepatu merah yang terletak disamping lelaki yang tengah bermain gitar. Yong Junhyung.

"Tapi, sejak kapan kau?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"Taruh saja sepatumu disana. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil sepatumu," Kyungsoo mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin berlaku tidak sopan di perjumpaan pertama mereka, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya terlalu jauh lagi. Ia menghampiri sepatu Kyungsoo, dan seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Junhyung disitu, ia meletakkan sepatunya begitu saja.

Junhyung merasa kesal. Dengan bersiul-siul kecil, ia menduduki sepatu Chanyeol tersebut dan memulai memetik gitarnya kembali.

.

**AZL**

.

Ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, ia merasa tengah melihat mahakarya yang sangat indah. Seperti sebuah film tiga dimensi yang sangat cantik. Berlatar belakangkan warna jingga matahari, langit biru dengan ombak putihnya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dengan tubuhnya yang berkilau, berlari-larian mengejar dan dikejar ombak yang merapat di bibir pantai.

Dengan senyum yang enggan menghilang dari bibirnya, Chanyeol menghampiri selangkah demi selangkah pusat dari mahakarya itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh, senyumnya terkembang dengan sangat indah. Chanyeol merasakan dirinya terkena sihir seperti sebelumnya. Harus diakui, lelaki berpostur imut ini sungguh menawan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Kyungsoo berlarian mengambil sebuah ranting kayu.

"Ini," Kyungsoo memberikan ranting kayu tersebut yang disambut dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya Chanyeol. "Tulis kesedihanmu di pasir ini. Lalu, biarkan air laut menghapusnya."

"Aku tidak bisa," Chanyeol membuang ranting kayu itu begitu saja.

"Kau ini benar-benar…" Kyungsoo mendngus kesal. Ia mengambil ranting itu dan menghampiri pasir yang sedikit basah.

"Biarlah, orang ini mati karena tidak bisa melupakan kekasihnya yang akan segera menikah," ucap Kyungsoo menyuarakan tulisannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol akhirnya terpancing dan menghampiri Kyungsoo mendekati air laut.

"Kenapa kau menulis itu? Kau mau mengejekku?"

"Tulisan ini, untuk diriku sendiri."

"Apa?"

**WHUZZH~**

Ombak datang dan menyapu pasir tempat dua pasang kaki itu berpijak. Menghapus tulisan Kyungsoo dan membasahi pasir yang seharian terpapar sinar matahari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Orang yang sudah kucintai selama Dua Belas tahun, akan melaksanakan pernikahannya di pulau ini. Pulau tempat kita berpisah," jawab Kyungsoo sembari menulis diatas pasir. Kali ini lebih tepatnya disebut dengan menggambar.

"Kau? Karena itukah kau membantuku tadi?"

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan gambar kupu-kupunya, dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Lagipula aku bukan membantumu karena berempati kepadamu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap gambar kupu-kupu Kyungsoo yang setengah terhapus.

"Iya. Sembilan tahun di Bali, aku tidak bisa belajar bahasanya dengan benar. Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris… tidak ada yang benar di mulutku," Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "lalu kau dan kekasihmu…"

"Mantan," sela Chanyeol cepat.

"Oke. Mantan. Aku mendengarmu dan dia berbicara dalam bahasa korea dan itu membuatku serasa kembali ke kampung halamanku!"

"Apa? Tanpa disadarinya, mulut Chanyeol berteriak begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau berteriak kepadaku?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan merasa sebal. Wajah malaikat Kyungsoo tidak lagi terlihat menawan dimatanya. "Aku kira kau ini adalah lelaki lugu yang sangat baik hati. Tapi ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang kesepian."

"Benar, aku memang lelaki yang kesepian." Kyungsoo memperbaiki gambarnya yang sempat terhapus oleh ombak.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud," Chanyeol merasa tidak enak melihat kyungsoo yang mendadak murung.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan mengasihaniku," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun Chanyeol tahu, senyum itu tak seceria senyumnya yang tadi.

Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan ranting kayu dan gambarnya begitu saja, tanpa ada niatan menunggu gambar itu terhapus.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, memandang langit yang mulai menghitam. Namun rasanya, hal tersebut tidak menjadikan wisatawan-wisatawan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Malam-malam begini masih saja, banyak orang," lirih Chanyeol.

Air pasang kembali menerpa kakinya. Sensasi dingin mulai merayapinya, dan semakin dingin saat air itu tak lagi menerpa kakinya. Tunggu…

"Perasaan tadi, rasanya hangat…" Mata Chanyeol membuka lebar menatap lautan luas. Tadi dia yakin, air itu terasa hangat.

"Hey, Tuan Park! Sampai kapan kau mau berada disana?"

Mata Chanyeol belum mau berkedip saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya itu. Ia memandang kearah lelaki yang menenteng sepatu miliknya.

Air laut kembali menerpa kaki Chanyeol. Terasa dingin. Bahkan sangat dingin. Ini sangat membuatnya bingung. Tanpa sadar, matanya menatap kearah goresan di pasir yang ada tepat disampingnya.

Gambaran seekor kupu-kupu yang hanya terhapus di satu sayapnya. Kyungsoo menggambar kupu-kupu itu dengan empat sayap, dan hanya satu sayapnya saja yang menghilang.

Chanyeol yakin. Ombak tadi cukup besar untuk bisa menghapus seluruh gambar itu. Celananya saja basah sampai kedaerah lutut. Kenapa gambar itu?

"Hey Chanyeol!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ini benar-benar aneh. Lelaki itu mencurigakan," lirih Chanyeol.

"Apa sih, yang kau lihat?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mm… Tidak, ayo pergi," Chanyeol melihat sekilas kearah tempat gambar tadi. Kyungsoo yang penasaran, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Tapi gambar itu sudah tidak ada.

"Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo yang aneh. Atau tempat ini yang aneh? Atau aku yang berhalusinasi?" bisik Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

**AZL**

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan menenteng sepatunya yang basah.

Ah! Penampilannya ini. Kaki telanjang, celana basah yang digulung sampai lutut. Lelaki itu, Do Kyungsoo yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol yang terhormat menjadi seseorang yang mirip lelaki jalanan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki yang patah hati berjalan seorang diri," jawab Kyungsoo.

Hufft… Apa wajahnya sekarang, terlihat seperti wajah orang yang sedang putus cinta? Tapi, kalau di pikir lagi, sepertinya ini tidak buruk. _Yeah_, jika dibandingkan harus mabuk dan muntah-muntah di tempat umum seperti yang dilakukannya dahulu saat pertama kali berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Lagipula, ini lebih melegakan. Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangku?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Terimakasih ya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ucapan terimakasih Chanyeol barusan terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya. "Wah? Ada apa ini? Kau sudah sedikit bahagia?"

"Ya sedikit," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo memandangnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Hotelku ada didekat sini, kau tak perlu mengantarku lagi," ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk gang sempit diantara dua gedung yang besar.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Kyungsoo menatapnya sekilas dan berpaling dari hadapannya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan agak ragu-ragu ia memanggil namanya,"Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa besok kita bisa bertemu?"

"Aku akan menemuimu," ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Walaupun tidak mengerti, namun Chanyeol tidak bertanya lagi. Ia tersenyum dan melambai kepada punggung Kyungsoo.

.

**AZL**

.

"Sepertinya kau senang?" ujar Junhyung tiba-tiba saja ada di samping Kyungsoo dan mengagetkan lelaki itu.

"Biasa saja. Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?" ucap Kyungsoo asal.

"Kau tau konsekuensinya kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap ujung sepatunya sambil berjalan, "iya aku tahu."

"Baguslah. Apa kau akan menemuinya lagi, besok?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lemas, "Iya. Aku sudah janji."

"Kau ini!" Junhyung hampir saja memukul kepala Kyungsoo menggunakan kepala gitar, namun diurungkannya. "kau seharusnya bisa menahan diri. Menjagamu benar-benar menyusahkanku."

Junhyung berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dengan menenteng gitarnya. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mulut mengerucut. Dari balik tubuh Kyungsoo, hewan cantik bersayap empat terbang dan mengikuti punggung Junhyung. Kupu-kupu itu berwarna biru keunguan dengan satu sayap bagian bawahnya berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan hewan itu dan mendesah berat.

.

.

**AZL**

.

.

"Kim Jong In _ssi_!" Baekhyun membanting pintu dengan kasar. Menutupnya kembali dan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di belakang meja bertuliskan 'CEO'.

"Ada apa? Kenapa baru datang langsung marah-marah?" tanya Jong In basa-basi. Sementara itu, tangannya sibuk membuka dan menutup tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia membuang bolpoin milik Jong In, dan dengan paksa menutup semua dokumennya.

"YA!" Teriak Jong In kesal. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah siap menyemburkan segala amarahnya yang tertahan.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahi seorang laki-laki yang tidak kau sukai? Jika itu lelaki yang kau sukai aku bisa saja memakluminya! Tapi bagaimana bisa dengan lelaki yang kau memandangnya saja tidak pernah!" sembur Baekhyun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia harus mengambil nafas sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baru saja bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu? Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memandang Jong In sinis, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaga… Sudah kubilang kan, menikahlah denganku dua atau tiga tahun. Setelah itu buatlah skandal dan pergilah bersama kekasihmu itu," ucap Jong In dingin.

Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah karena emosinya, belum bisa menjawab perkataan Jong In.

"Ayahmu menginginkanku mengambil alih perusahaannya dan membangunnya bersama perusahaan ayahku. Kau tau? Pernikahan para pemegang saham dan keturunannya serta para politisi adalah transaksi. Jika kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam transaksi itu, serahkan saja sahammu dan hiduplah di jalananan,"

Jong In menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih menegang, "Aku mengijinkanmu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi aku melarangmu bertemu dengannya karena aku tidak mau 'istriku' berselingkuh. Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sampai proyek itu selesai? Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Baekhyun menghantam Jong In dengan tas ranselnya. "Tuan presdir yang sangat kaya raya, tampan, dan berpendidikan,"

Jong In membuang tas ransel Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, namun pengendalian emosinya benar-benar baik.

"Bagaimana bisa, aku menjalin hubungan seperti itu? Apa aku harus mengatakan kepadanya, _'Hey, tunggulah aku selama dua tahun. Selama itu aku akan menikah bersama orang kaya raya dan setelah itu, kami akan bercerai, jadi tunggulah aku.' _Apa aku harus mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut dia tidak mau menunggumu?" Kejar Jong In. Baekhyun terdiam, matanya berkca-kaca. "Kalau dia tidak mau menunggumu, berarti dia tidak mencintaimu."

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh. "Chanyeol sangat mencintaiku! Dan karena aku juga sangat mencintainya, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? _Hikseu_…"

Jong In menata Baekhyun dengan muka datar, "Kalau begitu berpisahlah dengannya."

"Kau ini! Apa kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta!" Teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"Siapa kau berani berteriak kepadaku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan isak tangisnya. Dengan kebencian dan emosi yang meluap-luap, ia meninggalkan ruangan Jong In. Namun, belum mencapai pintu, Baekhyun berbalik. Dengan cepat ia meraih pigura di meja Jong In dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Pigura berhiaskan cangkang kerang itu-pun jatuh berserakan. Jong In, seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Dan diluar dugaan, Baekhyun pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk membersihkan pecahannya dan menyelamatkan foto di dalamnya. Sementara itu, Jong In menatap pecahan pigura itu tanpa berkedip.

Baekhyun mengambil foto itu dan mendapati wajah seorang laki-laki yang sangat imut. "Apa ini adiknya Jong In?" lirih Baekhyun. Namun, semakin ia mengingat-ingat, sepertinya Baekhyun bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Wajah manisnya itu, seperti tidak asing.

Ketika akan melihat foto itu kembali, Jong In sudah menariknya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Baekhyun berdiri dan rasanya kakinya gemetar. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang semarah ini sebelumnya.

"KENAPA! KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBANTINGNYA!" Teriak Jong In. Keras dan kasar.

Baekhyun sampai harus menunduk dan menutup daun telinganya.

"Keluar…"

"Maaf…"

"Aku bilang, KELUAR!"

Baekhyun menangis dan langsung berlari membanting pintu. Sepeninggal Baekhyun. Jong In-pun meneteskan air matanya. Ia tertunduk memunguti pecahan kulit kerang itu dengan air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras.

.

.

**AZL**

.

FIN…

PS : One Day disini, artinya Suatu Hari bukan Satu Hari. Kalau mau, boleh benerin bahasa inggrisnya… hehehe


End file.
